


The world is cruel

by Astellehope



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Bottom Megatron, Dark Past, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Past Abuse, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25757002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astellehope/pseuds/Astellehope
Summary: This morning, Jack have meet a strange girl at his lyceum. Her gaze was strange...and she looked like she wanted to kill everyone...but who is it ??
Relationships: Breakdown/Knock Out, Megatron/Optimus Prime, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "bittersweet savior" from...FellowRobophilia, in a world where techno organic female and Cybertronien with a gestation tank fertile are really rare, Megatron and Line will have to hide their little secret from the ones who want bad things for them.

It was a morning like the others. Jack wakes up, prepare himself, take the breakfast and go to school. It was when he arrived when the things started to be strange.

First, when he went through the entrance of the school, he figured out about the atmosphere in the lyceum. Everyone was excited and almost happy. By Raph and Miko, he knows it's because of a new student.

But...this new student isn't like the others. A young girl, maybe 15 years old, with beautiful blonde hairs, and almost scary red eyes. Her skin seems to be to pale to be normal.

He clothes aren't the best...but she wears a blue electric bandana, a short blue jean and a black sweatshirt.

Vince noticed the new student and went to her, maybe to test her.

"Hey, doll face. You know that you are cute ?"

"And do you know how much you smell bad ? I think I'm going to vomit."

"Woah. You got some nerve. Meet me after classes." And Vince get aways from her.

At the end of the day, Jack went to Arcee who have been waiting for him. Then, the girl from earlier appeared and went to him.

"Excuse me. Jack, isn't ?"

"Yes ? Do you need anything ?"

"You work at the KO burger, isn't ?"

"Yes...why ? Do you need to go there ?"

"Yes. I have a date."

At the worst moment of his life, Sierra, the girl for who Jack's heart beat, appears and notice the strange girl and him.

"Hey Jack. Do you know her ?"

"I barely know her...she just...want to go to the KO burger, where I'm working."

"And...are you going to bring her to the KO burger ?"

"Well...I have to work...and she seems to need help...so..."

"Oh...I see..."Sierra sighed, disappointed.

"B-but hey ! I promise one day, I'll take you anywhere you want !"

"Do you promess ?"

"Yes !"

"So at tomorrow."

Sierra get away from the Jack and the strange girl and continue where they were.

"So, it's a yes ?"

"Yes...come..."

"Jack...I'm not a taxi." Whispered Arcee.

"I know...but just because we are going to the same place." Jack answered to the autobot.

"With who are you talking ?"

"Nobody ! Hang on to me."

"Useless. I can hold your moto."

"Like you want."

Then, Jack started his way to the KO burger.

The girl was quiet. To much for a girl of her age. Her attitude his really strange. And her eyes too...his she using lentils ? It could be logic because every girls like to lake up.

Hum...nah...she don't looks like she is wearing make up...

But still.

The road wasn't long. On the contrary, on moto, it's really fast.

Once they are arrived, the girl immediately get down off the moto.

Actually, her "date" was already waiting for her.

"Jack...look behind you..."

The young men do not understand why...until he notice Knockout, in his car form, where the girl went inside the decepticon vehicle.

"Did she just..."

"Yes...maybe her boyfriend don't know about it..."

"I hope so...or else, it would mean that she is on Megatron's side."

* * *

"So, co master, how was the mission ?"

"Well, Knockout...I think it was a success."

While Knockout was driving, the girl was changing her clothes.

She takes off her sweatshirt to reveal a kind of tight tank top, joined to a kind of mask who were hidden under her bandana and take off her short to put a kind of pant who is really large and attached with 30 milimeter under the belt.

She then takes a kind of short cape with a hood and takes her long gloves with on it protection for the behing of her hand and her arm.

"Are you ready to get back to the Nemesis ?"

"Heck yeah. I can't wait to see back my similis."

"Like you want."

A ground bridge appeared in the road and Knockout went in, arriving inside of the Nemesis, where he transforms back and hold the young girl in his hand.

The young girl jump from where she stand and get out from where she is.

"Captain Moon."

The girl do not answer and look at the one who addresses to her.

"I've heard, by my similis Starscream, that you have been on a secret mission. Well, how it was ?"

Usui...the similis of Starsream. Exactly like him, he his a liar and a coward, only taking power by ruse.

"You are speechless than Soundwave, I must admit. Maybe you are too much tired to tell me anything."

And really talkative than Starscream...

Usui tried to pet the head of the young girl, but she grapped it before she make him knock against the wall.

"You little..."

"That's enough." A quiet voice sounded.

"Sam...like usual, defending Moon like if he was a little boy..."

"He is still yet younger than us. We have to show him the right example if he admire us."

Sam, the similis of Soundwave. He speak only if it's necessary. A good spy, really quiet, hard to notice. Like Soundwave, he is good to get some information. And also like Soundwave, he knows everything who is happening in the Nemesis. He is like a big brother to Moon ( ? ).

"There is no way he admire me."

"Usui, I have to take him to lord Megatron."

"Fine. Do it like you want."

Finally, Sam grap Moon's arm and bring him ( her ? ) to Megatron, to be exact, Megatron's quarters.

Once there, the doors opened for them and Megatron was already waiting for them.

"Finally, you are back."

"It was easy, but boring."

"You are dismissed. Soundwave is waiting for you."

Sam make an ark to Megatron and get out of his quarters.

"So, Line, how about a little break ?"

"With pleasure."

* * *

In the medbay, a women and a men where talking together. They didn't noticed the arrival of Knockout.

"I'm back. And please...don't interface in my medbay."

"Hi Knockout. And it's not only your medbay but also mine."

"Sarah...you are disgusting when you kiss you're lover..."

"Don't stay to much longer, it can be messy."

"Sarah...maybe we shouldn't do that when Knockout or Breakdown are here..."

"But John...I love you..."

"Mhmm...I love you too..."

Knockout sighed in disgust and went occupying himself by buffing his body.

"By the way, how his Line ?"

"Shhhh ! Don't say it so loudly ! Somebody can hear you !!" Knockout hissed with anger.

"I know...but it's missing me to treat her like a baby girl...why does she have to get through it ??"

"Sarah, we've already talked about it. You and her are the really rare techno-organic female, but only her his fertile. Imagine the number of techno-organic male who want a girl like her."

"I know..."

"And it's the same with Megatron. He is one of the rare Cybertronien to possess a gestation tank."

Line, similis of Megatron, is a rare techno-organic female. She is fertile, a big disadvantage to be a female. Like Megatron, she has grown as a slave to finally be a conqueror. She once trusted someone to give finally be betrayed. Like Megatron, the only one who she trust his the similis of Soundwave, Sam. She takes the identity of Moon to not be seen as a girl and act like ig she is mute.

Sarah, similis of Knockout, is a rare techno-organic. Because of an accident, when she was younger, she losted her unborn baby and finish sterile. She don't care to be infertile because Line is like a daughter for her. Like Knockout, she is a doctor and the personal doctor of Line. She is in love with John, the similis of Breakdown. Like them, they are the perfect lovers. They are days where she can be really scary.

John, similis of Breakdown, is a strong techno-organic. Like Breakdown, he his really talented to destroy things. He is also in love with Sarah and they are really good in fight when they are together. He see Line as the daughter he never had. In fact, it's like he is married to Sarah and they both gived birth to Line ( thing who is absolutely not true ).

* * *

At the autobots base, Arcee was worried. She don't knows how to say it to Optimus.

"You look worried, Arcee. What happened ?" Bulkhead asked.

"Well...this is something I have to explain to Optimus."

"Explain me what ?" The prime asked.

"Well...this morning, a new student arrived at the school." Jack have started.

"Yeah. A strange girl with red eyes appeared from nowhere !" Screamed Miko.

"True...her eyes were scary..." Raph said.

"After the class, she asked me to take her to the KO burger. But..." Jack continued.

"Knockout was waiting for her." Finished Arcee.

"What ?!?!" Screamed Ratchet, shocked by the new.

"It is possible that a human joined the decepticons." Optimus said calmly.

"Or it's just a techno-organic who have found his similis." A voice said from nowhere.

Suddenly, a young boy, maybe 16 years old, appeared from the ceiling of the base.

He have brun hairs, blue eyes, wears a red t shirt and a blue pant.

"Hi ! My name is Daniel. And I am the similis of Optimus."

"What is a similis ?" Raph asked.

"A similis design a techno-organic or a Cybertronien with who we share a kind of bond whi exists at the moment where the techno-organic born. The similis share a lot of similitude to the character until, maybe, the emotion, or the appearance. There is a special rule about it. If something happen to one, the same happen to the other, whenever when. When the similis has still hasn't meet their other part, what happen to them arrive at different time. But when they meet, everything arrive to them at the same time. They also share the same dreams, points of view or capacity. We can say that one complete the other." Explained Ratchet.

It's a little hard to understand...but...there is still a lot to learn so let's do not ask more.

"Herm...can you repeat the last part ? From "a similis design" ?"

"It's going to be a long night..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok...who is Daniel ? What Usui and Starscream are talking about ? Sam and Soundwave know what to do and Line and Megatron are talking a nap before they go to work.

"Ok...that you are the similis of Optimus is already good...but...when did he get inside ?" Jack asked to the autobots.

"Well...the agent Fowler. He suddenly came to the base and said "take care of him"." Bulkhead answered.

Earlier, the agent Fowler came to the autobots base just to leave a young boy. This young boy is Daniel and have been left to the autobots guard.

"Cool ! Can you transform your arm into a gun ?? Or do you have eyes who make lasers ??" Miko asked to Daniel, excited.

"What ? No. I can't do anything of that. I'm just stronger, faster and clever than the humans. Ok, I can see in the dark, but it's really all." Daniel explained.

"Are you sure about that ? You don't have a kind of super computer in your head ?" Raph asked.

"Hmmm...kinda...but I can only identify my enemies with my eyes or calculate the best strategy possible."

Miko sighed, disappointed.

"But...if Optimus and I train together, we can do something awesome."

"Like what ?!" Miko is excited.

"I don't know. But I can make him more powerful or upgrade temporary his robot form. But I don't know..."

"I'm sure you can do something to help us." Optimus said to Daniel.

Daniel, similis of Optimus Prime. Like him, he have been chosen to lead his race to peace. He trust in peace and diplomacy and not in the violence. He can understand why some people use violence and act like jerk, but know they are just tired to live and be the victims. Like Optimus, he don't support the lost of a friend and betrayed, in the past, a good friend.

"Thank you, prime."

"Wait a minute...if any Cybertronien have a similis...does it means that Megatron too have one ?" Jack asked to Daniel.

"Yes. Every Cybertronien and techno-organic have a similis. Even Megatron. Casually, a similis meet his similis between 10 and 50 years old. Also, in a population of 10 000 techno-organic, 10 are womens." Daniel explained to everyone.

"What do you mean ? I don't understand." Miko said.

"Well...there is 2 girls who may can help you." The young boy said.

"Super. This is exactly what I need. More humans." Moaned Ratchet.

"They are twins and descendant of Eva and Luna."

"Wait a minute...you mean...directly ??" Ratchet asked, suddenly interested.

"Well...the first born in a descendant direct of Eva and the youngest is the descendant indirect of Luna."

"What are we waiting to find them ??" Bulkhead asked.

"It would be an advantage to have both of them to our side." Arcee said, with maybe a sound a hope.

"But...there is a problem."

"What is it ?! Explain !!" Arcee ordonned.

"Well...the first born of the sister have a good health but her powers are really weak. The younger, however, his really fragile, but cover it with her strong power."

"But what is the problem?!" The wrecker ask.

"The younger is death."

"Are you sure about what you are applying ?" The prime asked, maybe worried.

"As a child, the younger sister have been kidnapped and have grown as a slave. One day, the Pentagon have found the same mans who have enslaved those innocent people. But every one, master and slave are death. We esteem that she have been killed years ago." Daniel explained to the prime.

"Are you sure ? Nothing said that she escape or anything else ?" Ratchet was confuse. He need answers.

"No. Everything have been burned."

 _"This is not good..."_ Bumblebee said.

* * *

Somewhere, on the Nemesis, Starscream's quarters...

Starscream was waiting his similis by reading some reports.

Then, he heard the sound of his door open and turn back to the one who came in his quarters.

"Haaa...Usui...so, how was the secret mission of your leader Moon ?"

"He said nothing, like usual. I guess Sam is going to send me a report."

Speaking of the devil, Usui received a SMS on his phone and read "report of Moon".

"See ?" He said, showing the SMS to Starsream.

And the report says :"success"

"Meh...like usual, he says nothing." Starscream sighed.

"Don't you think it's strange that Moon don't details his report ?"

"Yeah...and he is mute and we can hear him when he groan."

"True...if he was really mute...would he scream in pain ?"

So many question, but no answers.

* * *

It's really calm on the Nemesis. It is time for everyone to sleep. Sam and Soundwave works a little more before going to sleep.

On the cameras of the Nemesis, they saw Starscream and Usui going to the quarters of Megatron and Line.

They both immediately went to Megatron's quarters to stop them.

At the same moment, Line was sleeping. But Megatron's fight protocol awaken him.

He wakes up, go to the doors of his quarters and hear someone approaching.

While Megatron is waiting for the intruders to enter, Soundwave and Sam arrive in front of the doors.

When Starscream and Usui arrived, they didn't expected that Soundwave and Sam would be there before them.

"Ah. Soundwave. What are you doing here with your similis ?"

"Commander Starscream - what are you - doing - here ?"

"Oh...just checking if lord Megatron or Moon are alright." Starscream lied, again, to escape from the mistrust of Soundwave.

"This is not your job." Sam was losing patience. Him and Soundwave knows what they are doing.

"Starscream - and - Usui - clean the - Nemesis" Soundwave said, using some vocals clips.

"What ?!" They both protested.

"Megatron's orders." Sam said.

Suddenly, Usui and Starscream looked panicked and decided to go away before someone say to them that Soundwave and Sam are serious.

Once Soundwave is sure that Starscream and Usui are far away enough, he enter with Sam in the quarters of Megatron.

"They are gone ?"

"Affirmative."

"Excellent."

* * *

The next day, Megatron Line where in a mine, inspecting if everything is alright.

With the time, Megatron noticed that each vehicons look at him with a strange manner...or to be more precise, his aft. Maybe it's because of his armor or the fact that his similis is a girl...

Well...screw it. He'll have to do with.

Meanwhile, wait, near the mine, the autobots are watching over the mine.

"Somebody remember me what are we going here ?" Daniel asked.

 _"We are going to save the girl."_ Bumblebee said to Daniel.

"And we are also going to take some energon." Arcee said to Daniel and Bumblebee.

The autobots wait the signal of Optimus. Until suddenly, a vehicon notice them and sound the alarm.

"Autobots, to the mine !!" Optimus ordonned, the plan now ruined.

Megatron and Line have been warned about the autobots. So, like a good mean evil lord, Megatron went to Optimus and fight him to death.

But before he confront the prime, Megatron leave Line somewhere he is sure she will be safe.

"Wait. Don't leave me." She whispered to him.

"This is between him and I, kid. You have nothing to do in."

"We're a team. You'll need me. I can help you. Boost your strength."

"Hmmm...ok...but if you're hurt, it'll be your fault."

He is ready. Optimus knew that Megatron would defy him. With Daniel, he went to Megatron, ready to put of harm's way.

On the other side of the battle field, something strange happen. The eyes of Line are blues, instant of red.

"Megatron ! Where is the human ?" Optimus asked to the decepticon warlord.

"Which one ? Know that I have an army of techno-organic, ready to serve me and my similis."

"I'm talking about a young human girl who came from the Nevada."

"Oh. This one...well, Optimus...let's just say that I get rid of it."

"How dare you..."

Before Optimus could say anything, something knocked him, propelling it far away.

"How..."

"Let me introduce you. Moon, my similis."

This is when Optimus understood that a rock have hit him. How ? How a human can do that.

"Isn't cool ? The capacity of using the electric energy around us, to create a magnetic power and using everything constitutes by minerals, metal or electricity ? He have access to all of that."

 _"How...how this techno-organic can use the power given by Luna...only her descendant can use it..."_ Optimus thought, knowing that something is wrong.

"You may have questions. But I reassure you, me neither know where did he get it from. But as my similis, I can br stronger than that."

At the moment where Megatron was about to shoot Optimus with his cannon and a fusion of the power of Line, Daniel jumped on the young girl and stopped her before Megatron shoot.

Strangely, Line was afraid, she immediately kicked Daniel between his legs, stand up and stay away from him.

"I think I've forget to say to you that I also have a similis. Daniel, distract Moon." Optimus said, ordering at Daniel to keep Moon away.

* * *

Daniel don't know how he feels. He have the weird impression to already have meet Moon...but where ? And when.

Moon is calm, to much. We can almost say that he is the similis of Soundwave.

Suddenly, he shoot a thunderbolt to Daniel who hit him.

When he shoot another thunderbolt, this time, Daniel dodge, but the thunderbolt still hit him. And he knows why.

 _"I have metal on me..."_ And he know why. He is a techno-organic. Nothing can protect him from the thunder of Moon.

Or, if you all prefer, the thunder of Line.

* * *

The fight his intense. Megatron and Optimus take a pleasure in the fight against each other.

The one who have the advantage is Megatron. He let his rage speak.

When he saw Line, he knew that Optimus's similis is K. O.

While Optimus is distracted, Line shoot another thunderbolt, but this time, on Optimus.

He don't have the choice. He have to sound the retreat.

"Autobots ! Retreat !"

At the same moment, the ground bridge of the autobots appeared, Bumblebee was taking some energon while Arcee and Bulkhead come to help Optimus.

Bulkhead punched Megatron by the head and Arcee have taken Line in her hands. Things that Line dislikes. She showed it by shocking Arcee with electricity. Bulkhead have taken advantage of the situation and take Optimus, Arcee and Daniel to the base.

Once again, the autobots failed and the decepticons were victorious. But for how long before everything change ?

* * *

At the base, 4 hours after the fight, the autobots were on a meeting.

"So...we knows that Megatron have a similis and his similis possess the power given by Luna. The question is ; how ?" Daniel resumed.

"Maybe she have teched it to Moon ?" Bulkhead said.

"No. Line's power can't be learn. It's heritable." Daniel explained.

"Maybe he is a cousin of the descendant of Luna..." Bumblebee suppose.

"No...only the first girl born can have power. The boys can't have any power." Daniel start to be frustrated.

Nobody understands how Moon can possess the power of Luna.

The only possibility who can exist is that the youngest of the sister is alive, but how to be sure about that ?

The only conclusion they have is that he have been chosen to carry the power of Luna...but...who is hiding under this mask ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since the battle against Megatron and Moon, the autobots were preparing a strike back. But they didn't expected that someone come back.

Since the battle against Megatron and Moon, Daniel is passing his time at training. Ratchet promised to him to create a new armor who would protect him from the attacks of Moon.

Then, Optimus and Bulkhead are back with someone they all know.

"Wheeljack ! You're back !" Miko screamed, excited.

"Hi Miko. Glad to be here again." Wheeljack said to the young girl.

"What are you doing here ?!" Ratchet asked, not happy to see him again.

"I'm here with some news, doc." Wheeljack announced, like if it was his birthday.

"Oh yeah ? And what is it ?" The medic groan, he don't want to hear him.

"There is a techno-organic on the Nemesis."

This announcement stopped the time. Daniel have fallen, Ratchet stopped his experiences, Jack and Raph has stopped their game and the rest was looking at him.

"What ? There is something wrong ?" The ex wrecker asked.

"How did you get this information ?" Daniel asked, curious.

"Well...I was patrolling on hearth and I've seen a girl getting inside a vehicon. I've scanned them and I've noticed that this girl isn't human. She is a pure techno-organic." He explained to the techno-organic.

Daniel is happy. He can secure this techno-organic female, wait that she is mature enough and maybe marry her.

"This is wonderful ! What are we waiting for ?!" The techno-organic asked, excited and nervous.

"It's maybe wonderful to know that there is a techno-organic female on the Nemesis, but if she is with a decepticon, we'll have to take his similis ! Plus, the Nemesis can't be found only by searching with signal. We can't locate the Nemesis." Ratchet explained.

 _"Yeah but...we also need a Cybertronien with a gestation tank, no_ ?" Bumblebee asked to Ratchet.

"If it's a decepticon, it's another story...but...you're right, Bumblebee. We need a Cybertronien with a gestation tank..."

* * *

For week, the autobots have been watching over the different mine not only to rob some energon, but also trying to locate the Nemesis.

After 3 weeks of search, they finally found the Nemesis. Optimus, Arcee, Bumblebee and Bulkhead went inside of the ship and started to search this girl and his similis.

It was almost midnight passed. Everyone must be sleeping by now.

So, they we're divided in 2 groups : Arcee and Bumblebee and Optimus, Daniel and Bulkhead.

While they are here, it would be good to take care of Megatron and maybe kidnap him and his similis.

When Optimus, Daniel and Bulkhead have found Megatron's quarters, Bulkhead use a wrecker tool to hack the panel control and open the doors.

As they expected, Megatron is recharging, sleeping, if you want. But Daniel was surprised.

He expected to find Moon. Well...it's Moon. But...he didn't expected that Moon is a girl ! A techno-organic female !

"Optimus. Don't kill Megatron."

"Daniel, why are you saying that ?"

"Moon is a girl."

"What ?"

"He is a she. He is the techno-organic female we're searching during 3 weeks.

"Wait...does it means that..."

"Yes, Bulkhead. Megatron have a gestation tank."

They didn't noticed that Megatron was looking at them. They didn't noticed at all that Megatron awaken.

When they did, Megatron jumped on the prime and was punching him in the face.

At the same moment, Line have screamed. She covered her body from the view of the autobots and Daniel.

When Megatron heard her scream, he abandoned the prime and went to his similis, take her in his hands and try to get out of his quarters.

Ah yes...he can't get out...

"Megatron, surrender and no one will be hurt."

"Never prime !!"

Optimus knew that Megatron would refuse. So, he have taken a little something that Ratchet gave to him.

He takes a tranquilizer from his under space and jump on Megatron and stick it on the cable of his neck.

Line have been dropped, but did not meet the floors because of Bulkhead who have catched her. Before she could do anything, Daniel came and stick a tranquilizer for humans in her neck.

Now, they have to bring Megatron and Line to the autobots base.

The prime have warned to Arcee and Bumblebee about the techno-organic and Megatron and went back to the base.

Later, in the morning, Megatron woke up with headaches. He have forgotten what happened but knew that something isn't right.

First of all is that he don't feel his similis.

"Line ??" He called.

"I don't know who is Line but she is not here." A voice called.

This isn't a voice of a vehicon. On the contrary, he knows this sound.

"Ratchet...the medic of Optimus..."

"Nice one. Now you are going to stay quiet and let me scan you."

"What...why am I here ?! Where are we ?!"

 _"Haven't I told him to be quiet ?!"_ The medic thought.

"Listen. You are at the autobots base."

"You've kidnapped me !!" Megatron's voice boomed.

"Yes we did it and we'll explain you why later. Now quiet or you'll be back to recharge." And the medic is serious.

Megatron felt raped. The medic was scanning him without his consent.

After the scan, Ratchet press a button and stirrups appeared to the berth where Megatron lies.

"Put your legs on the stirrups."

"No."

"Don't be childish. I need to know if you have a gestation tank or not."

"You can't know it by a scan ??"

"No. The valve of a Cybertronian is constitute by materials who make it impossible to know the state. Now be gentle and put your legs on the stirrups."

"No."

"Do it."

"Unless you explain me this surprise exam, my answer is no."

"Argh ! Fine ! I'll tell you. But after, let me examine your valve."

"We'll see if your reasons are enough to convince me."

"We need a Cybertronian with a gestation tank."

"I don't have any of this."

"But your similis is a female, right ?"

"I don't see of what you are talking about."

"Don't act like you don't know. I've scanned her earlier and it's confirms that she is a girl."

Ok. Megatron don't know what to says. He start to be afraid.

"And what are doing if I have what you pretend ? Rap me ?"

"No. But if it's the case, then I'll talk about with Optimus."

Megatron still don't want to so what Ratchet asked him.

"Well ? What are you waiting ?"

"It will be unnecessary."

"Why's that ?"

"Because I know."

"How do you know ?!"

"I'm still..." Megatron mumbles.

"You're still what ?"

"I'm still...sea..." He mumbles again.

"Argh...say it louder !!"

"I'M STILL SEALED, SCREW IT !!"

Ratchet did not expected this. Megatron, the warlord of the decepticons, is still sealed. At some age, the cybertronian always experimente it in the both ways. But it seems that Megatron have experimented only with his spike.

"You are sealed ?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure about that ?"

"I am."

"This is not a joke ?"

"No."

"Primus Megatron..."

* * *

At the moment Megatron wokes up, Line woke up too. Like Megatron, she didn't felt her similis's presence. She was lost.

Then, Daniel enter in the room where Line have been sleeping.

"Hey...morning."

She have headache. She feel dizzy. She knew that something is wrong.

"Where...am I ?"

"In the autobots base."

"Wait...what ?? When ?!"

"The last night."

"You've kidnapped me !!"

"Yes but...we have a good reason for that."

"Oh yeah ?!"

"Yeah. It's for making secure you."

"I'm not a damsel in distress !!"

"Do you even understand why we don't that ?"

"No and I don't care about it !" She said, shooting a new thunderbolt of 100 volts on Daniel.

"Aouch...listen. You are super rare. And many techno-organic male would hurt you."

"Yeah. Starting by kidnapping me." Line said with accusatory eyes.

"Look ! We've kidnapped you, but not to hurt you, but preserve you."

"From my freedom ?"

"No !"

"I was fine until you and the autobots came to the Nemesis !"

"Listen, you're cover is still stand. The army don't know that you are a girl !"

"But you know and it's problematic !"

Line is enraged. Her eyes turned to blue while electricity appears around her body.

Daniel knew that she won't be happy, so, before he meet her, he decided the take with him a little something who can paralyze for a while her power.

He takes his syringe and stick it in the neck of Line.

"W-what is it ?"

"This is an anti electricity. You won't be able to attack me or anyone else in the base by thunderbolt."

Line is afraid. She don't want to be chained again.

"We are not going to hurt you. But you are too precious to die. Now that you know all of this, I'll let you think about all of this." He said before he leaves Line alone in her "room".

At the moment where he went out, he heard Line starting to cry. Now, he knows that she is a descendant of Luna and won't let her escape.

* * *

"Optimus, I have to tell you something to tell you."

"What is it, Ratchet ?"

"I couldn't figured out if Megatron have a gestation tank."

"Why ?"

"He is sealed."

"What so you mean by sealed ??" The voice of Miko boomed in the base.

"I'm not explaining anything." Bulkhead said.

"I have to go on a patrol with Bee." Arcee announced.

"Ratchet, you are the best to explain it to the children."

"Primus you must kidding me..." Ratchet sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The children heard the conversation between Optimus and Ratchet. The autobots decided to organise a meeting to speak about the fate of Megatron and Moon ( they are going to call her like that until they know her true name ). Daniel have an idea of the true name of Moon and the children can assist at the meeting.

After the arrives of the children, Optimus decided to organise a meeting. In the middle of the base, the autobots are going to recall the situation, how did they ended up with Megatron and Line and what they are going to do about them.

"So...a gestation tank is something really rare on Cybertron. You must know that a gestation tank allow a Cybertronien to carry a sparkling and "give birth", like the humans says." Ratchet started his explanation to the children.

"Does that mean that Megatron is a girl ?" Miko asked.

"No. He is not a girl. He is a male. Though, the gender is not really important. The gender only determines the capacity of conception. A femme is more appropriate to carry a sparkling, but a mech can do it too..."

"So, why Megatron have a gestation tank ?" Jack asked to Ratchet, still confused.

"It's because of his similis, Moon. If a Cybertronien have a techno-organic, plus is, a female, he must have a gestation tank. Remeber this rule : "if something happens to one, it will also happen to the other", which mean that if Moon have to give birth, Megatron too." The medic continues to explain.

"Ok...but what are they doing here ?" This time, this is Raph who have asked it.

"Well...like I've said, a Cybertronien with a gestation tank, is really rare. This is the same with the techno-organic female. They are so rare that anybot or any techno-organic male would sell their own mother or carrier to have one. The most of the techno-organic male are perverted. The fact there is less techno-organic female and Cybertronien with a gestation tank are rare are a punishment to both races. The Cybertronien of the high cast and the techno-organic were so corrupted that Primus and Evaluna punished them."

"Woah..." Jack said, impressed.

"Is it. And this is why they are here. To preserve our races." Daniel finished the explanation.

"And now, we need them to allow to our races to survives, am I right ?" The wrecker asked to the prime.

"You heard me Bulkhead."

"Now, we just have to decide what to do with them." Declared Arcee. "And I think I have an idea."

"And what is your idea ?"

"Well, Optimus, I think the best is to keep them chained."

"And why do you want to keep them chained ?"

"I agree with Arcee. Megatron can make our base explode without regret. And his similis can take the children as hostages." Exclamed Bulkhead.

 _"But...wouldn't be cruel of our part to do this ? If we're going to have "babies" with them, wouldn't they be stressed and have a miscarriage ?"_ Bumblebee asked, uncertain of what he says.

"Bumblebee is right, Optimus. A stressed carrier and future mother isn't good for a sparkling and a baby to come in the world. It is better to let them free."

"You must be right, my old friend. But we don't have to forget what kind of damage they've both made."

"And let me just recall to all of you that is a bad idea to keep them chained and force them to make your kids, I even forbid you all of that."

"What do you mean, Daniel ?"

"Know that a techno-organic female is more sensitive and emotional than the male. And a Cybertronien with a gestation tank is also more sensitive and emotional than regular Cybertronien."

"And what do you propose ? Let then be free and be friends with them ?!" Arcee asked with sarcasm.

"Exactly."

"Wait, what ?!"

"Yes, you heard me, Bulkhead. Be friends with them is better than stress them and hurt them emotionally, don't you think ?"

_"Are you sure it's...safe...to be friends with them ??"_

"Of course, Bee. Like that, they won't bite you all everytime you'll want to be near them. It's better to have a relaxed couples of similis than stressed one."

The autobots and the humans were thinking about the explanation of Daniel.

"Alright, Daniel. I just hope everything will be fine."

"You have my word, prime."

* * *

A little later, the autobots have putted Line in the same room than Megatron.

They were happy to finally be together. But they're also worried.

They wonder :"what is going to happen to us ?" "Are they going to use us as machine to make children of ours ?" "Are they going to force us and rape us ?" "Are they going to kill us after all of that ?"

So many questions and no answers.

Their answers came a little earlier than expected.

Optimus, Daniel and Ratchet enter in their "room", a little too much quietly.

"So...what are you going to do, prime ?"

"Nothing. We are going to settle some details before we do anything. But know that we are not going to force both of you to anything."

"Are you also going to let us isolate here ? With nobot ?"

"No, Megatron. But if you and Moon are wise, we'll may think about let you walk freely in the base."

"Great, so, we are prisoner ?"

"Yes. But it's better than be death."

"I'm not going to carry any of your sparkling."

"I agree with Megatron. I'm not a whore, or less a baby factory."

"I understand. This is why we are going to take our time." The prime said, before he leave Megatron and Line alone.

Bulkhead follows Optimus, and Daniel says where he is.

"What do you want ?" The girl asked.

"Does your real name is Line ?"

"Why are you asking that ?"

"You have the power of Luna, the power of thunder. And I knew a girl, a techno-organic, who is a descendant of Luna. And her name was Line."

"Indeed...I'm Line..."

"I knew it. Did you...did you recognized me ?"

Megatron says nothing. He knows he have nothing to do in this conversation. Line didn't knew what to say.

"I did."

"I'm happy to see you back, Line."

Line says nothing. She don't knows what to say. Daniel understood why and left the room. Maybe he felt that Line don't trust him anymore.

* * *

In the middle of the night, where the children are sleeping in their house and where the autobots are recharging, Line and Megatron weren't sleeping.

Daniel and Optimus thought it would be a good idea to let Megatron and Line walk freely in the base the night in the case where they need something.

Maybe you've already figured out, but it's a really bad idea.

First, because everything is in metal. And who says metal means that Line can play with everything in metal. So, it's also means that Line can unlock a lock easily.

She allowed Megatron to get out of the brick while he lead Line in the most important part of the base where is the control of the ground bridge.

Once Megatron and Line are somewhere else of the base, the decepticon noticed that he can't contact anyone on the Nemesis.

"Scrap." He sworn.

_"If I don't do anything, the autobots will catch us...and I don't think flying is a good idea. I'll waist my energon and lose a chance to escape them...and I have Line...she can't help me in that case..."_

At the same moment, at the base, Optimus went to the room where he allowed Megatron and Line to sleep. Unfortunately, he didn't found them. He have called the rest of the autobots, Ratchet used the last coordinate of the ground bridge and the autobots rolled out.

This is when Megatron heard the sound of a motor that he knew that the autobots are searching for him.

Even if he is big, Megatron did is best to escape from them by being discreet and used the trees to get away from them.

He was so concentrated on his plan to escape the autobots that he didn't noticed the bounty hunter who make him fall.

"Hey. Look at that."

"Wait a minute...is that Megatron ?"

"Yeah. And I can see that the little puny techno-organic on his shoulder is a little girl..."

"Wait a damn minute...who mean...we can have the reward of 200 000 000 shanix ?"

"Heck yeah. I can't imagine how much they are going to pay just to frag them."

Now they regret what they have done.

Megatron can take care of them. But he will get the attention of the autobots, thing he don't want.

He don't really have the choice if he want to get rid of them. Megatron take the heads of the two bot and crush them.

The sound alert the autobots and their all going in the direction where it's come from.

This is the signal for run.

And it's really unnecessary to says it to Megatron twice.

But you may ask "why Megatron isn't transforming in his jet mode ?!" I'll answer you "because he have nowhere to go because of the autobots who deactivate his com link and now have to try to use the less energon possible !"

Ok, maybe he can join mine, but will bring the autobots to this mine and would be forced to destroy it. Thing he don't want because there is not so much energon mine...

So, he turned on "economic mode".

But he couldn't run away like that...Arcee have fired on his back, making him fall while the motorcycle is handcuffing him with stasis handcuffs while Daniel his handcuffing Line with handcuffs made in caoutchouc.

"I was right when I've said it was a bad idea to let them walk alone in the base." The motorcycle said, once everyone get back to the base and locked Line and Megatron apart, the lock of Line made in caoutchouc.

"It's seems that I have underestimated their wills...this is my fault."

"No, Optimus, it's not. This is also because we didn't watched them."

This time, the autobots has activated the cameras in the "rooms" of Megatron and Line. They could see that they are absolutely not happy to be back there.

"Are you both going to shut up ?! You wouldn't be locked in those spaces if you didn't tried to escape !!" Ratchet said by the intermediate.

Like you may all understood, Line and Megatron hasn't stopped to struggle against the chains who don't allow them to go near the doors or touch the chains because their hands are attached behind their back. And the handcuffs of Line are made in caoutchouc.

"It's seems that the handcuffs in caoutchouc are very effective on Line. You're right, Daniel, electricity have no effect on the caoutchouc."

"See, doc ? Who's more clever, heh ?"

* * *

The night was worse.

In the middle of the night at 2 : 03 AM, Line wake up everyone by crying really loud. Everyone need to sleep, dang it !

And Megatron was mad because no one take care of Line. He too want to sleep. So, he swears as loud as he can and scream to help because he feels his audio saying : "goodbye, cruel world."

As a result, in the morning, everyone looked like they've been killed and Megatron used dark energon on them. Actually, this is not the case, but they look like zombies.

However, in the cameras, Daniel seen the signal of stress on Megatron and Line. They both succeed to passe their handcuffed hands by their legs to let them attached in front of their belly.

"See ? She is biting her thumb. She'd like to suck it but don't want to be seen as a baby...she is trying to reassure herself or searching comfort."

"How do you know that, Daniel ?"

"I knew her once...she was a slave."

"What ?!"

"You heard me, Ratchet. She was a slave of my father."

"This is why you know her."

> _"Dad ! Please ! Don't hurt her !!_
> 
> _"Daniel...you have to learn that a slave have no emotion. A slave are made to serve you. A slave MUST serve you. You will inherit of my fortune. So...go on. Punish her."_
> 
> _"Dad...a slave isn't a human before be a things ?"_
> 
> _"No. A slave never been a human. A slave have always been a thing."_
> 
> _"But..."_
> 
> _"What are you waiting ?! Punish her !!"_

"Daniel ? Daniel !"

"Oh ! Sorry, Ratchet. I was lost in my mind. Anyways, if Megatron is doing the same thing, it's because of their bond. Maybe he didn't noticed that he have be doing it."

"We should to something before one of them crack. This is not good for them to be stressed like that."

And suddenly, Line and Megatron started to scream so much that everyone in the base can heard them. They are screaming to let them go, they need to see the sun or anything else.

_"Maybe we should talk to them later..."_

"You're right Bumblebee...I think it's better to let them calm themselves before we do anything."

It was when they were tired to scream and get back at bitting their thumbs that Daniel and Optimus decided to visit them...

* * *

When Daniel enters in the "room" where Line is chained with water and food, he didn't expected to see her crying quietly.

"Hey...Line..."

"What do you want again ?!"

"Do you understand why we've attached you ?"

"Yes. I understand that I don't have to right to live my life like I intend !"

"You don't understand ! We're trying to protect you ! You didn't heard what the bounty hunters said about you and Megatron ?!"

"It wouldn't happens if you and the autobots hasn't get this stupid idea to do all of this !!"

Line has right. Daniel and the autobots kidnapped them and try to keep them isolate from the world. The worst is that Line and Megatron were slaves and are really affected by the chains and the feeling of suffocating.

"If you calm down and you trust us, maybe we'll let you go outside." He said, leaving the water and the food.

* * *

Earlier, at the same moment, Optimus went inside the "quarters" of Megatron with energon.

Megatron was quiet. To much, to be exact. He don't show it, but he is nervous and feel claustrophobic.

"Megatron ? Can I talk to you ?"

"What do you want, prime ?"

"I just want you to know that we are not going to hurt you."

"I want to go outside."

"You heard the bounty hunters, right ? You are not safe. Not if you're similis is a girl. Techno-organic female."

"Nobot would know that if you didn't get the idea of searching a mech with a gestation tank just to breed !"

"Our race is slowly but surely dying. We need somebot to assure the surviving of our race."

"And it won't be me. I'm not volunteer. This is dehumanization."

"What do you mean ?"

"If you force me or Line to do anything like spreading of legs and give birth to parasite, then you're taking of us all of our rights. Exactly like the high council did to the low cast !"

"I'm nothing like them !"

"Really ?! So ask yourself : "what the high council did that I am repeating ?" I'm sur, it will help you to know if you're better or less than the high council."

Optimus feel a pressure in his spark inflating.

"Here is your energon." Optimus said before he leaves the jail where Megatron is trapped.

* * *

Later, Optimus and Daniel were both thinking at the next step. But they both have a question.

They just...don't know at who to ask it.

"Ratchet, old friend, tell me...are we really better than the decepticons ?"

"Why are you asking me that ? Of course we are."

"Really ? Because I don't think we are better than the high council."

"We are nothing like the high council. They are just corrupted."

"This is exactly what they said about the low cast."

"Guys...I'm starting to wonder...who are the nice guys and who are the bas guys..." Daniel said, letting Optimus and Ratchet silent.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron and Line a pretty quiet, the autobots are worried. Agent Fowller isn't happy about the news, he have bringed a new techno-organic and a new enemy have captured Wheeljack right after he visited the autobots., now in the possession of the secret of Line.

It has been 3 days now. Megatron and Line are too quiet. Line is still screaming the night, but only for a short moment.

When Ratchet when in the room of Line, he seen the dark circles under her eyes. She did not slept well those 3 nights.

He went to the medbay to inform Optimus and Daniel. But it's seems that they are already...occupied.

"WHAT ?! MEGATRON AND HIS SIMILIS ARE HERE AND YOU STILL HASN'T KILLED THEM ?!?!"

"Agent Fowller, let me recall you that we need them to allow to our race to survive. We can't let them die or be prisoners of bad people. Meaner than them."

"And you want to save them ? And in what they can be that mean those bad people ?"

"They are pervert, have a big libido, don't hesitate to rape, even in public, use drugs and humiliate their slaves by psychological harassment." Explained Daniel.

"Basically, this is that. And nobody deserve all of this."

"Are you sure that you're autobots can handle them ?"

"Yes."

"But what about Daniel ? I think he will need an assistant. You can come in." The agent said before someone else come inside.

This new one is a techno-organic. He seems to be old, he wear a red sweater, a doctor's coat and an old jean. Like Daniel, he have blue eyes.

"Tom ?!"

"Daniel. So, you've been here all of this time." The new one said. Then, he turned his look to Ratchet. "So, you are my similis."

"Me ?!"

"Yes. You. Also, we're is the girl ?"

"Tom...do you really need to know ?"

"I have to examine her, see if she is in a good health or if we have to throw her out."

"Fine...Optimus, I'm leading Tom to Line."

"Fine. I'll stay here with the agent Fowler."

* * *

Line didn't expected the presence of another techno-organic. The worst is that he is a male. She tried to hide in the corner of her prison, but when he came inside, he immediately seen her.

"I must be dreaming. She is so young. At her age, she must be recent of 15 years." He said while he is approaching her. More he's approaching Line, more she is scared and try to hide more in the corner.

"Tom ! Please, be careful to not afraid her !"

When the doctor was near enough to Line, he take her by her arm and start to palpate her body. She was struggling against him and the corner.

"Stop ! Don't touch me !!"

"Stay quiet ! I'm trying to determine your health !"

That's it. Now Line is mad. She kicked the doctor between his legs with her feet and send him at the entrance of the room.

"And don't touch me ever again you old pervert ! Senile !"

"What is wrong with you ?! I'm trying to examine you and you kick me ?!"

"I've asked you nothing ! I thought you were a doctor, but in the end, it's just an excuse to touch me ! It's disgusting !!"

"Why you..."

"Tom. Stop it. You're scaring her."

"I don't even see why a single examination can be that scary !"

"Because she is a RARE techno-organic FEMALE and she knows that she is in DANGER and VULNERABLE, there is CRAZY people who want her ASS and wouldn't hesitate to RAPE her. Am I clear ?"

Tom sighed and give is answer. "Fine. I'll ask her. But if she refuse, then I'll send her to Morphea."

Then, Tom went back near enough to a scared Line and look at her, even if she is looking at somewhere else.

"Listen, kid. I'm sorry. You are tired, you have been kidnapped, you are scared and even more stressed. Can I examine you ? Just to see your health."

She don't answer. She is still suspicious about the attentions of the old man.

"I promise it's only the top. And I won't touch your private part."

"Really ?"

"Yes. I promise."

Tom expected that Line refuse. Again. But on the contrary, she start to relaxes a little.

The techno-organic start to touch under her breast, feeling the bones of her thoracic cage. Then her belly, her arms and her pulse.

"She need to eat more and rest."

"But...what we are giving to her is a regular portion of what a techno-organic is eating."

"Daniel, did she made something who get her really tired ? Or have a specific capacity ?"

"Well...she can control the thunder. She is a descendant of Luna."

"Have you forgotten that a descendant of Eva and Luna need to eat more than casual ? Her power drains her energy ! She needs to eat not for 2, but for 3 !!"

"I thought with the time, she will not need to eat that much..."

"Well you're just an idiot ! One more week and she could die !"

The doctor said before he takes a lollipop of his pocket.

"Here, kiddo. It's must help you."

"Thanks." She said and takes the lollipop of the hands of Tom.

"Maybe you should think at taking of her chains. Even for Megatron."

"We'll see about that later."

* * *

Wheeljack is back. But only because he was near the earth. When he have seen Line, he couldn't believe that he have a mech with a gestation tank as an enemy during all his time.

"Can I frag Megatron ?"

"No."

"Prime ! I didn't knew that you've already reserved Megatron for yourself !"

"Wheeljack, we've just taken off the chains of Megatron. He will be stable if we force him to anything."

"Prime, even if I respect you, a mech, with a gestation tank, is made to make sparkling. He's role is to be frag, sparked and emerge a sparkling. He deserve it. For all the live he has taken."

"Wheeljack. Even if I respect your anger, if you had killed a thousand soldiers who had families, would you pay by being fragged ?"

"I...no."

"This is the same with them."

Wheeljack did not plan to stay at the autobots base. After he takes more energon, he get out of the base and went at his ship.

But a really bad surprise was waiting for him.

* * *

Wheeljack don't know where he is. But he knows that it's mean something really bad...

When he opened his optics, he seen that he is attached on a berth.

Next to him, there is a other berth.

And in front of him, there is 2 robots.

"Hey. Who are you ?"

No answers. One of them lie on the berth next to him while the other one connect him to a cortical psychic patch.

The bot couldn't believe what he have found. Megatron, the decepticons leader, have a techno-organic female as a similis. And he have a gestation tank.

With the cortical psychic patch, he knows where is the autobots base. He knows where they are.

This is later, in the night, that 3 bots and techno-organic went to the base.

With the patch, they know there is a detector who will alert the autobots in the case or an unknown approach.

So, they first deactivate the alarm and penetrate in the base.

Then, they searched Megatron and Line, an easy thing.

They don't know if the autobots are still awake. But they don't really care about that.

When they have found what they wanted, they just left without any tracks.

* * *

This is in the morning when the autobots noticed the disappearance of Megatron and Line. It's impossible that they could escape. The lock of Line is in caoutchouc, but looks like someone have forced it

The lock of the quarters of Megatron too. Someone have kidnapped them.

Meanwhile, another place, Megatron and Line awaken. They noticed the chains attached at their wrist and their ankles.

"Well well...it's seems that the mighty Megatron is not mighty at all with a little pussy and a gestation tank."

"You will regret what you have done."

"No on the contrary. I'm going to take advantage of what you have. 200 000 000 shanix, this is not nothing. I'm sure the bot and the techno-organic who have posted this announcement will enjoy to have an ex gladiator as a pleasurebot."

"I will never be one of them. And my similis neither."

"This is what we are going to see." He said before he turns to another bot. "You. Call the doctor and his similis. I need to see if the girl and the leader of the decepticons are still virgin."

"Yes, master."

Nobody knows that there is a spy among them...absolutely nobody.

Some minutes later, a kind of goofy doctor came in the jail with his supposed similis.

Megatron and Line have been attached at two different tables of examination and their legs have been attached at the stirrups.

"And you better not damage the merchandise. We need them in perfect condition."

The doctors nooded their heads while their using medical lubrication on their hands before they examine the "merchandise" ( you all know of what I'm talking about, I'm tired to write "Megatron and Line"...please, help me ).

After the doctors examined the warlord and the young girl, they both have their own conclusion.

"So ?"

"Virgin. Both. Megatron is still sealed, but his seal is rather thick than usual. It will hurt if someone break it."

"Bah. Who cares about ?! The most important are the shanix. And what about the girl ?"

"Her hymen is intact. Never have been ripped."

"'Good. We can may negotiate a better price...you are both dismissed."

Once alone with the decepticon and the girl, they left them, until he sent 4 guards, 2 bot and 2 techno-organic to sent them back in their jail.

At the same moment, the spy is sending a message at the autobots.

Meanwhile, the autobots received the message from the spy.

"Come at those coordinate in 3 hours, prepare an ambush, you'll find back the one you have lost."

_"What is the next step, now ?"_

"Ratchet, settle the ground bridge at those coordinate."

"Optimus, are you sure ?"

"It would be an occasion to win the trust of Line and Megatron, my old friend."

* * *

At the coordinate gave by an unknown person, the autobots arrives in front of a portal.

By here, a strange person, hidden under a cape, was waiting for them. His face his covered, we could only see his blue eyes.

"Excuse me. Are you the one who gave us the coordination of this place ?"

The unknown person says nothing. He just go through the portal.

"Hum...prime ? Do we have to go through the portal too ?"

"Yes. Autobots, roll out !"

Once on the other side, the unknown person disappeared. On the contrary, there is techno-organic and robot who were waiting for them.

"Well well...isn't the autobots ? Leaded by the great Optimus ? Oh. He have a similis. Well, attack."

Ok. The autobots had to fight an entire army of decepticons. Now, they have to face another army of we-don't-know-who !

A little further in the army, there is a cage where are Megatron and Line.

They are tacking advantage of the situation. Line lies on her side and bring her attached hand under her ass, then her legs, before they are in the right side of her body.

"Caoutchouc, like I thougt." She said, almost desespered.

This is at this moment that the unknown person appeared for them.

"Who are you ?!" Megatron asked.

The unknown person says nothing and open the cage, free the couple of similis while another person, a techno-organic and a Cybertronien, take Megatron and Line.

After taking what they have been coming from, they just left the battle.

But for the autobots...this is a little more complicated. Until others Bots and techno-organic of the army finish by betray them before kidnapping them and bringing them somewhere else.

This is later, in the night, that one of the autobots wakes up.

 _"Guys ?"_ Bumblebee called.

He was alone.

Until a soldier come.

"Follow me." He said briefly.

Meh. Bumblebee don't really have the choice.

 _"Where are we going ? Where are my friends_ ?" The scout asked, but have no answers.

This is a little later, in a hall, where he find back his friends.

"Bee ! Are you okay ?" Bulkhead ask, worried.

_ "I'm fine." _

"This is a luck that everyone is alive." Daniel said

"But someone are missing. Where are Megatron and Line ?"

* * *

Earlier...in a sanctuary room, two shadows, the same unknown person, and another Cybertronien, where standing in front of 2 tombstone.

"Mother. I've found back my dear little sister. She is finally back where she should be. In our family."

"Carrier, I can assure you that my little brother have found his similis. Like his similis,he is back to me, and my similis. He is fine. He is strong. And the most important, is that they are alive."

"Erm...excuse me...Lady Ava ? Mister Galvatron ?"

"What is it, Ephia ?" The Cybertronien asked.

"Megatron and Line are trying to escape from here..."

"WHAAAAT ?! They've screamed together. "MEGATRON AND LINE !! WE'RE GOING TO KILL BOTH OF YOU !!" They screamed together...again...running after their younger...twins ?

Somewhere else...

"They are here ! Quick ! Catch them !!"

 _"Scrap scrap scrap ! Ain't got time for this slag !!"_ Megatron thought.

 _"Sh*t ! They are everywhere !"_ Think Line.

"MEGATRON !"

"LINE !!"

They heard, when two shadows, in the sky, coming for them.

And...wait...they have the same face than them ?!

"But...but...this is us..." They said, before being knocked at the head.

And this is how the third war for Cybertron is open ! Join the force !

"Do you have any ideas of the troubles you are both creating ?!" The Cybertronien asked, like if it's an evidence.

"Damn it ! What are we doing here ?! And why do you both have the same face than us ?!" Megatron asked to the one who exactly look like him ( but looks like more at Megatronus than Megatron ) and the girl with the doll face of Line.

"You...you don't remember our faces ?" The unknown girl asked.

"Should we ?" This time, Line asked.

* * *

Somewhere else, the autobots have been reunited in a hall, big, where they have been locked, waiting for something.

 **"I don't understand...what are we doing here ?"** Bumblebee asked to the prime.

Arcee sighed. She don't know what is happening too. "I don't know. But I don't think they want to hurt us."

Bulkhead was thinking. So much, that he don't hear the conversation.

"You are right, Arcee. But we can't wait here while Megatron and his similis are maybe in danger. Who knows what those strangers want from them."

"Worry not, autobots." They've heard. This voices sounded like Megatron, but in more calm.

But only the view of his face alarmed the autobots who tried to attack the Cybertronien and his similis.

"Wait ! Stop !" Line screamed.

By nowhere, Megatron and Line came between the autobots and the unknowns ones and stared at the autobots.

Optimus couldn't believe is optics. Well, any autobots could believe it.

"Megatron...Line...what is happening here ?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somewhere, other time, other place, Daniel remember of how he met Line. The decepticons wonder where are their leaders when Soundwave receives the coordination of where he is. Meanwhile, two people, unknowns, arrived at the city where resident all the Cybertronian and their techno-organic...female.

_It was a normal day, I remember. I was playing in the garden of our house. Our house was a traditional Japanese house. I...didn't expected...that my father would be back with what he would call a "weapon"._

_"Daniel."_

_"Dad !"_

_"Look at what I've bring."_

_My father have bringed a lot of slaves, more than usual. And at his side, there was a blonde little girl, maybe one year old less than me. She was dirty. And weared dirty clothes. And her red eyes were scaring me._

_I've looked at my father and he smiled at me. "Here, our new weapon." He said to me._

_I...didn't understood why. He tooks me by the shoulder and whispered at my ears : "you'll understand later."_

_In the afternoon, my father bringed me and the child somewhere, away from our house._

_For an unknown reason, he have picked a while and the little girl was still chained._

_"Son." He called me. "Her name is Line. She...have the greatest abilities of the world." He said while he takes off her chains._

_Immediately, she jumped to kill him. But my father was faster. He kicked her with his whipe._

_"What a bad girl you are." He said. "How dare you attack me like this, me, your master ?!" He screamed while he continued to whip her with his whipe._

_She was on the ground, trying to protect herself from the whips. Then, she suddenly opened her eyes and instantly became blues before she let a giant charge of electricity._

_The thunderbolt almost touched me, or my father._

_I couldn't believe my eyes. But she did created electricity._

_"Fascinating, isn't ? She can create a giant charge of energy. But...she don't control it properly. She waists her energy and her forces. But...maybe with some training, she will control it." My father said, looking at the poor girl without compassion._

_"Stand up !" He screamed to her._

_The girl was trying to get up, even if she was tired. She failed._

_"I've said stand up !" He said, this time, whipping her._

_She tried a little harder, but failed again._

_"Do you need some "motivation" ? Fine ! I'll give to you !!" He screamed, but this time, I went between him and Line._

_Instead of whipping her, he whipped me._

_"Daniel ! Move !"_

_"Dad. Let me talk to her." I've asked._

_"Fine. You have 5 minutes." He said._

_When I've approached her to help her, she pushed me. I could see around her body some electricity, but immediately stopped, so much she was tired._

_"Don't force you. Maybe you are powerful, but you are not invincible. Come, let's take a drink." I've said, giving her my hand._

_She looked at me, her hairs in front of her eyes, almost hiding her eyes, before she takes my hand._

_I've taken her to drink some water. But it wasn't enough. She was also hungry._

_"I'm sorry. We are not going to eat before we get back home." I've told her._

_"Why ?" She suddenly said. "Why's your father is so cruel toward me ?"_

_I didn't knew how to tell it to her._

_"You know...I've heard that my father make slave fighting between them. I don't know if it's true, but if it's the case, he is may preparing you. The others slave won't be nice with you."_

_"I don't want to fight."_

_"You...don't really have the choice...you're a slave, now. You can't do anything with that."_

_"Line ! Come here !" We heard my father._

_"Good luck. Don't worry, it's only a bad moment to pass."_

* * *

It has been more than 1 week now that Megatron and Line, or should I say Moon, had disappeared. The crew of the Nemesis are worried, what are they going to do ?

Soundwave and Sam had the same idea : Find the legitimate leaders of the decepticons before Starscream and Usui destroy the Nemesis in one of the stupid plan of those chicken.

How they've managed to convince them ? Easy.

"And what if they are alive ?"

"Make headway to those coordinate !" They've both screamed.

The Nemesis only needed 3 days before they arrive at a giant portals. Nothing happened before everyone collapsed.

It was a bad thing before they all wake up, with their legitimate leaders.

"L-Lord Megatron. Master Moon...y-you are..."

"Alives ? Indeed, Starscream. And I can see that you've taken care Well of my ship."

"Yes ! And I did it. Alone."

"Excuse me ! I did all the job."

"Yeah, but who taken care of all the charge ??'

"Well me, of course ! You're so lazy, screamer !"

"Why don't we run away while Starscream and Usui are fighting ?" Line whispered at the audio of Megatron.

"Agreed." He answered to his similis and make sign to everyone in the hall to exiting of the Nemesis and get away from the 2 cowards they are.

Everyone came out, and discovered a whole new world.

"Lord Megatron, where are we ?" Knockout asked to his master.

"We are at New Iacon, somewhere deep in the earth, or should I say, I kind of invisible city." A voice, not so new for everyone, came to everyone.

"I...is that me or ?"

"This is my twin brother, Breakdown. Here is Galvatron, and his similis and twin sister of Moon, Ava." Megatron introduced to the crew.

The male of the techno-organic part of the decepticons gave a weird look at Ava.

With the twins came the autobots, which the decepticons didn't hesitated to aim.

"Don't do anything. They've helped our savior to escape from bounty hunters." The leader of the decepticons explained.

They are somewhere, on the edge of a cliff, where everyone could see the city.

"Is that me ? Or there is many girls in this city ?" A techno-organic soldier asked.

Ava heard what the soldiers of the techno-organic said about the girls of New Iacon. "Indeed. The goal of New Iacon is to protect the techno-organic female and the Cybertronian with a gestation tank from aggression, rape, abuse and sequestration. Know that they don't have an easy life in the outside world. This is why they come here to raise their child properly, teaching at their son to deal with a girl and respect each sex."

"This sound like paradise !"

"Yeah ! Let's meet some fresh girl !"

"Maybe I'll start a family unit."

This time, Galvatron heard them and already guess what they are going to do. "But before we let you do anything, let me warn you. Any bot or any techno-organic who mug, rape or don't show the respect due to every women or carrier in this city will be castrated by the body and by the spark, which mean it would be useless to have any relationship, sexual or not. Even masturbate would be impossible." Galvatron warned to the army.

Some of them were afraid, while other are not.

Ava and Galvatron are not comfortable with the idea to let to many Cybertronian and man of the race of the techno-organic in their city. The polemic here is simple : "assault any women or carrier in any ways and the consequences would be serious. Here, nobody jock about that.

Galvatron and Ava had started to lead the army at their base when suddenly, a kind of ninja came from nowhere, his spear at the neck of one of the soldiers.

"Leon. Stand down." Ava ordonned.

"Who are they ?"

"This is the army of Megatron and Moon. Moon is my twin brother."

At those words, Leon bow down in front of Line and Megatron. "I'm sorry for my behaviour. Let me serve you as a warrior and your body guard."

"Who are you talking to ? Cause, even if you're a techno-organic, I think you should more protect Moon than me." Megatron said.

"Then I'll be the body guard of Moon."

"He don't need any protection." Megatron said.

"Let me be his loyal servant."

"This role is already occupied by me." Sam sighed.

Before anyone says something else, Line whisper in the audio of Megatron.

"Hu hu...ok...fine ! You can be his guardian." Megatron said it to Leon for Line.

Meanwhile, the autobots had noticed the presence of Sarah. They've seen her, but Daniel already guess what they have been thinking.

"Don't even think about secure her and his similis once we'll be outside of here."

Bulkhead don't understand why. "But...she is a techno-organic female, isn't ?"

"Infertile."

"Oh."

Yup. Like I've said in the first chapter of the story, Sarah and Knockout both had accident when they've been waiting their babies. This is really tragic.

Suddenly, when the army went on the bridge, a sudden explosion have been heard before they all start to fall.

Any flyer had the reflexes to transform because of the sudden attack, and any flyer could transform and fly because of the rock who are above them.

Every bot with their similis do their best to protect them from the impact who is near to be feel...

* * *

Fortunately, at the moment of the impact, there is a river under the bridge...now...destroyed.

The first to react his Leon who immediately search and found Moon before rescue the others.

When Leon went to Moon, also Line, he was afraid that (s)he stopped breathing.

Fortunately, she is still breathing. But she is soaked. He takes off her mini cape, mask and...wasn't expected at that.

He wanted to hide, but it was to late. Some soldier have seen the forms of her boobs.

And the worse it that at the same moment, Line wokes up and noticed that her equipment disappeared. She screamed of surprise and looked at all the crew with a red face.

It's only a few second later that Megatron wokes up, noticed the looks of the faces of all the crew and noticed Line. He suddenly turned to blue.

It's only when he reached Line that Starscream and Usui appeared from the sky. I just want to say that they are a couple of bastard.

Starscream gasped, he don't really want to believe, but for him, it's something who can't happens every days. "My my...lord Megatron...your similis...a girl of her race. How old is she ? 15 ? She must be really young. Does that mean that you have 15 millions old ? And that you have a gestation tank ? You shouldn't be at the head of the decepticons." More Starscream was talking, larger was the smile of him and his similis, louder where the breath of Megatron and Line, shaking their head of deny.

Usui smile at Line, ready to say something too. "Well...maybe we should lock them up and wait a few years later until we decide who will impregnate them ? No ?"

The idea was disgusting. It's at this moment, where a lot of vehicons where at the same place that the autobots and the twins arrived.

"What is happening here ?" Galvatron asked to...well...nobody in particular.

Ava notices the expression of her sister and his similis and directly went to her, hiding her twin sister under her arms. "Calm down, little dragonfly, calm down. I know it's scary. But nothing will happen. Nothing."

Galvatron too hidden his twin brother under his arms, but says nothing. Him and his similis knows what to do. "Follow me." He says, leading everyone to the base.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For an unknown reason, Megatron is getting spanked by Optimus, Megatron and his similis are isolating themselves in the rooms imprinted by Galvatron and Ava, more questions are answered by Ava and Galvatron.  
> Meanwhile, a couple of similis are ready to pay the high price just to get Megatron and Line. And not only because they have beautiful eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Oppy x Megsy.

_she is strong._

_Physically, she is so weak...but her power are the strongest I've ever seen...I...wasn't expected at...this._

_My father had bringed her in a kind of gladiator arena. He did not let everyone see if she is a girl or a boy. In fact...everyone think that Line is a boy..._

_I don't understand why...but when she revealed her face, everyone whistled at her. I understood why. She was the only girl in the arena._

_But...wasn't she too young to be with old man ?_

_I could hear them..."what a doll face." "Nice ass." "How tight is her pussy ?" "I'm buying her at the end of those battles !" "I want to spare her the fights and made her my maid..."_

_I...did not understood why. But I knew it wasn't good._

_She fought with strength. She did not let her adversary touch her. I think it was one of the things in more who motivated them to buy her._

_And without telling me...my father sold her to another master..._

* * *

"Prime !"

Spank !

"Shut up, Megatron !"

"W-why are you so mad against me ?!"

Spank !

"Aow !!"

"Why did you attempt to kill Starscream ?!"

"You know that I don't support when someone is mocking me !"

Spank !

"Aow !!"

"You are going to apologise him."

"What ?! No !!"

Spank !

"Gah ! That's hurt..."

"It's hurt less than what you did to Starsream."

"He can screws himself. And why are you spanking me ?! You're not even my sire ! And you just have 1 millennia in more than me !!"

The glare that Optimus gave to Megatron wasn't a good sign for sure.

So, Optimus take a whip and rise it in the air.

"Wait...you're not doing this..."

Slap !

"Aaoow !!! You're doing it...stop it !!"

Slap !

"Haah !! Stop !!"

"No. You have to learn how to control you're anger and assume who you are !"

"I'm certainly not a mare to be breed !!"

Slap !

"Gaah !"

* * *

"So...cough...if I understand...the Cybertronien and the women and girl of you're race are not allowed to get out of here ?"

"No, Starscream. It's a measure of safety. The Cybertronian identified as sire and the men of our city too are not allowed to get 9ut of here." Galvatron answered to the seeker.

"Why ?" Knockout asked.

"Well, if anyone heard about New Iacon, a lot of men would search our city, kidnap our civil and sell them. It would be a catastrophe if this city disappear." Ava said.

Galvatron think a moment before saying "Fortunately, we have a barrier who can assure our security. Only the ones who are invited can come in the city."

Sarah looks at them with admiration before she ask : "That is pretty useful, but now we are here, do we have to stay here for the rest of our lives ?"

Ava and his similis are looking at each other before Galvatron answer her question. "Well...indeed, we can't let you get out of here. If anyone use a corpsycho patch, our coordinate and the existence of our city would be revealed."

"It's impossible !" Sam exclamed. "Only the decepticons possess the corpsycho patch ! It is impossible to any other Cybertronien to have the rights materials for that !"

"Do you really thinks that only the decepticons know about the corpsycho patch ? Trust me. Another clan of Cybertronien know about this technology know by the decepticons and the autobots." Ava said, drinking her tea.

* * *

Somewhere, on earth, out of New Iacon, a bot and a techno-organic female are travelling the desert of the Nevada. They've found a cave where they decided to stay for the night.

"Hey, Magma, where do you think it is ?"

"I don't know, Ema. You know that this is a mysterious place..."

"I can't wait to meet my daughters..."

"And me to meet my creations." The Cybertronian sighed. "How are your daughters ?"

The techno-organic think a moment before she answer. "Well...they are twins."

"Twins ?? Like mines !"

"Heh...I've doubted that you've got twins. Well..I don't think you need to hear my story. But I've lost my younger daughter."

"I didn't lost my little creation. Someone took him."

The techno-organic sigh, tired of the similarity between the similis. "Sometime, I wonder why do we exist."

"Primus have a sick sens of humor..."

* * *

On the roof of the base, Megatron was staring at the stars in the sky.

He is in peace...until a damn prime's footstep is heard..."Damn it, prime ! Why do you always have to come after me ?!"

"Megatron, even if we are in a city where the rules protect you, you are still not safe."

"Both of us know that if you want to protect me, it's because of my gestation tank. Leave me alone, I'm not leaving this city."

Optimus's optics are large by surprise. "You mean...you're abandons yours plans to control Cybertron and the earth ?"

"If it's mean stopping other to run after my gestation tank, yes, thank you very much." The decepticon said, getting back at staring the stars.

Optimus don't know what to say. "Why do you want to give up so easily ?"

"You want to know ? Fine ! I'll tell you !" Megatron said, standing up and coming to the prime. "Unlike you, I don't what is a family ! If you want me to be more specific, I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT DOES IT MEAN BOND BY WHAT THE SO CALLED "LOVE" !! I'VE GROWN UP IN THE MINES AND LIVED MY LIFE BY FIGHTING IN THE PIT OF KAON !" He suddenly screamed in rage. He take Optimus my his shoulder and make him look right optics to optics. "YOU AND THE OTHER OF THE HIGH CLASS DIDN'T CARED ABOUT WHERE COME FROM THE ENERGON AND WHAT ARE THE CONSEQUENCES OF YOUR IGNORANCE !! I DON'T KNOW WHO IS MY CARRIER, I DIDN'T MEET MY SIRE AND I'VE JUST MET MY TWIN BROTHER !!" He continued to scream to the ignorant prime.

Megatron is tired of scream is feeling. He started to huffing and still stare at the prime. "Prime...until today, I thought I had nothing like that. That I would have any chances like Galvatron. I'm sure Line is excited to pass some time with her sister like I'm glad to pass some time with my brother...so let me discover it. I'm tired and envy the others." He said, leaving the prime on the roof of the base. "By the way, Optimus. If you want a functional gestation tank, just search around you. There is many around us." He said, disappearing of the roof.

Optimus passes some time alone on the roof, thinking at the rage of Megatron. He thought it would be easier to bring him back on earth.

 _"I really know nothing about him. Or his past life...what...do I know from him, except violence ?"_ Optimus thought. _"...I'm not a good prime..."_

* * *

In a room, Ava is brushing Line's hair. Line looks pretty happy, almost excited.

Ava looks at her sister hair and ask "Do you want to stay here ?"

"Yes !" Line immediately answered.

"Why ? Are you sure you're not going to miss your life at the army of the decepticons ?"

"Sure ! But..." Line suddenly get an almost quiet voice.

"But ?"

"I'm tired."

Ava is pretty surprised. "Well...I wasn't expected at that. You're so full of energy. Why do you sound so sad ?"

"I'm tired of being jealous..."

"Jealous ? Tell me, my sister."

"I never met our mom or our dad...I lived all my life as a slave before a learn to fight against my will..."

"My poor little sister...let me guess...all your life, you've seem happy families, but you never had your own ?"

"Hm hm..." The little sister hummed.

Ava understand her loneliness and take her sister in her arms. "Don't worry...we are together, now. Even without a mom or a dad, we are sisters."

"I want to stay here. With you."

"This is so sweet from you..."

At the entrance of the room, Daniel heard everything.

 _"Line...I'm sorry..."_ He thought. He wanted Line to stay with them, but it seems that she is not ready to give him a second chance.

While Daniel gets away from the room, the sisters stay togethers, with the intention to not get separated again.

* * *

"You what ?!" The voice of a doctor of doom boomed.

"I assure you, old friend...I...think I have some feeling for him." Optimus said to Ratchet.

"Optimus, you can't be serious..."

Through one of the monitor of the base, Optimus called Ratchet to the base.

"And...how are the children ?"

"They are missing you all. They can't wait to see you all again. But let's go back at your feelings for Megatron."

"Optimus have feelings for who ?!" Another voice boomed.

"Slag..." Optimus whispered...

* * *

Somewhere, in a black desert, a castle is proudly raised by a new army. Amd they are not decepticons.

"So...where are they ?"

"Well...we've lost them."

"Argh...again ?! This...scrap and this fleshbag are tapping on my system ! I NEED a descendant !"

"Sheesh...calm down, bud. I understand what you feel. I really need to pound a pussy...I don't want to pound an ass again, it's disgusting..."

"But...sirs..."

"What ?!"

"We have detected a new signal. And he is one of the soldiers of Megatron."

"Continue."

"Well, as you already know, the decepticons have a good advance on the technology, and his similis is a girl. We agree ?"

"Yes."

"Well, maybe this decepticon have detected the last place where they have been detected."

"Well...who is this decepticon ?"

"His name is Dreadwing."

"Good. Sends scout after him and watch over him closely."

"As you wish, you're majesties."

While the soldiers was away, the bot and the techno organic are looking at an image of Megatron and Line, disguised in Moon.

"Hey, Backspear."

"What is it, Demise ?"

"I can't wait to get my revenge on this little slut."

"I understand your feelings, Demise...


End file.
